


Stuck in a Rut

by Snuggleswitu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hormones, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Rape, Rut, Smut, Wolf Alien, alien - Freeform, erotic birth, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: Drax saw Jimmy waiting for a customer and hoped this rut would be different. The human would hopefully be able to take his knot and survive.





	Stuck in a Rut

“So let me get this straight, you are starting your rut and you need someone who can take a knot?”

“Yes!” He was yelling at the human hoping he would understand the urgency. 

Drax had less than a few hours before he would mount the nearest thing with a wet hole and fuck it for a few weeks. This prostitute would hopefully survive it unlike the last one. 

Knotting was one the drawbacks to being his species. Most other species couldn’t handle it females included. Fortunately, a Canisis’s rut was usually only once a year. Intermingling with off planet species was frowned upon and it wasn’t exactly specified why to other species and it was mostly because of they knew the Canisis were raping murderers, their trade agreements might not be valid anymore. Hide he flaws for money is what his government kept ordering them to do. 

Jimmy needed the money and they weren’t that different in size. At least he didn’t have tentacles, just a bit extra furry... everywhere... and he looked kind of like a wolf man, but with red eyes and his legs bent the opposite way like a humans so the walked on two legs. The class were a bit frightening, but if he could tie him down and just ride it out, he should be fine. Everyone knew to stay away from Canisis for sex. No one knew why, it was just an unspoken rule. This guy looked desperate and wealthy. He had his military badge proudly displayed over his very awkward outfit.

“Fine, but you have to be tied down. I’m not ending up with gouges in my skin because you got too excited.”

“Can’t do it. Have to... fuck you... from behind. Getting a bit hard to... talk...”

“Dude, you are panting really hard. You ok? Do you have a medic or something nearby?”

All he got was a growl, blood red eyes staring at every little move he made like a predator would it’s prey. Jimmy was a little frightened, but he needed the money. 

“Ok fine. Where do you want to do this?”

Another low growl. Jimmy knew the guy was gone. He saw hat everyday from creepy guys. He knew what to look for. At least he wouldn’t have to pretend with this guy. 

Jimmy started to turn to walk toward the hotel he normally worked at and was pounced on rather quickly and aggressively. Drax bit into his neck with enough force to have Jimmy stop moving completely besides breathing in case he accidentally paralyzed himself. The growling started again and Jimmy was being drug into a corner of the alley they were in. 

Drax released Jimmy who cowered in the corner. The small human whimpered and tried to look harmless. He had heard they were aggressive by nature and anyone considered prey should act meek and the Canisis will back off immediately. 

This one wasn’t. His dick was normally hidden in his fur, but it was growing and looked massive. It rivaled Jimmy’s left forearm and was as red as his eyes. There was fluid leaking from the bulbous tip in a steady stream. At least Jimmy didn’t have to worry about lube.

“Ok, let me-“

Growl.

Jimmy just stayed still. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

Drax pulled on Jimmy’s clothes, tearing them off of his body. When the man was naked, Drax shoved his snout into the man’s groin, licking and sniffing like he was a coke addict. Jimmy stayed motionless in case something happened it wouldn’t take his junk off.

Without warning, Drax flipped Jimmy on his belly and pulled him up to his hands and knees. There was no prepping the small human, Drax had one goal, get balls deep. With one extremely rough push, Drax met his goal. Jimmy cried out and started clawing the ground to get away. His stomach had the outline of the billy club in his ass and he could barely breathe. His insides were complete mush and his thoughts started getting hazy. 

Drax started to quickly plow into him from behind, beating his knob into Jimmy’s loosening asshole. The splurt sounds coming with every push and pull were making Jimmy drool.

“Hnnnnn. Awww fuck yeeeeesssss.” 

Jimmy was moaning and getting louder by the second. The pain had not dissolved, but his pleasure was skyrocketing. He should be dead after that thing just jammed it’s way into him, but he couldn’t help but rock back on it, trying to take the whole man inside of him. If this much of him felt this good, he couldn’t imagine how any more of him would feel. 

Every moan spurred Drax to push harder and hold Jimmy’s hips still. He heard a crack and kept going. The crack was followed by Jimmy screaming and vomiting all over himself. The body in front of him fell limp, but Drax kept going. He couldn’t stop even though he wanted to in the back of his mind. He could only see a warm body, feel a wet hole, and smell a mate. His senses were so strong he couldn’t stop unless someone knocked him out. 

He knew he hurt the boy, but he couldn’t stop. He tried and ended up smashing his dick in harder hearing another crack. Drax stopped trying to break away, it was causing more issues than solving.

When the sun had set, Jimmy’s eyes had opened again. The pain from before was still there, but the pleasure had not wained at all. He couldn’t understand how he was still alive. His hips were definitely broken. He could feel them burst with pain every time Drax would thrust.

Jimmy looked down at his dick and noticed a rather large pile of cum under it. He had apparently finished a few times while being rammed by the beast. He could feel it mounting again and was ready to blow, but he felt his ass starting to stretch and tear. He cried out again and promptly pass out. 

Drax was knotting the poor human. He had been trying to avoid it and just keep the shallow pushes he had been doing, but the telltale signs of electricity shooting in his spine and abdomen told him he couldn’t hold it off any longer. 

He felt his dick engorge more and balls spasm. He knew he would be stuck inside the boy for a few hours, slowly filling his guts with his jizz until the boy looked like he swallowed a small beach ball. It always happened and he hated the pain it brought his partners, but it felt so good for him. Every spurt had him quivering and pushing a little more into the puffy asshole. He could see how stretched it had become around his cock and it made him want to start fucking it again. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the tightly gripping fuck hole in front of him, wrapped around his junk like it was made for it. 

His mind was blurry and he couldn’t process what he was doing. He felt the orgasms continue for the next few hours and every time the boy woke up, he screamed and would pass out again. At one point, Drax started to become sleepy. He had been working too hard and he finally had spent all of his reserve energy forcing that kid to take his knot. 

He snuggled up behind the kid in the dirty alleyway, hugging him tightly to his chest. One hand was under the boys arms holding him tight and the other was on the boys crotch, holding him even tighter. 

Jimmy woke up again and was about to pass out when he looked down and saw how big he was. He could hear the man behind him snoring and little quick jerks of his hips, but couldn’t see the dick outline anymore. His ability to breathe was even less and he had stomach pains, like he needed to shit badly. 

The man behind him was still fucking him. While he was asleep. Jimmy didn’t know what to do to get away, but didn’t really see an option. He would have to wait for Drax to wake up. When Jimmy’s adrenaline wore off, he was out too.

The next morning, Jimmy woke to find himself in the same position, hard and getting fucked by Drax whose eyes were glossed over and standing over his body. Drax was bending Jimmy’s legs up and fucking him from the side. Jimmy wanted to shit so badly and bore down on Drax’s cock to see if he could push any of whatever was in him out. Nothing came out except a menacing growl from Drax who bent down and started pounding into him at the speed of light. 

Jimmy cried out again and just laid there. The pain was intense, the pleasure had him moaning slightly and cumming on himself. It was morbid and Jimmy knew it, but he couldn’t even ask the man to stop. 

A few hours later and Drax felt the signs again. He knew he was about to make the poor boy beg for mercy. It had only been twice and the boy was this big. He wouldn’t last. Drax should have cum a few thousand times before this and knew it would bite him in the ass. His balls always got bigger during his rut and most of his body functions went toward making jizz and fucking. The energy to think was gone, used for other purposes.

Jimmy felt the expansion in his ass. He didn’t know how the rod he was impaled on could get any bigger, but it did. His skin was tearing slightly and he started sobbing uncontrollably. The guy’s cock was stuck in his ass. That’s when he felt it, his stomach was gurgling and expanding slowly. He could feel every spurt and moaned with them. He was holding his belly and rubbing trying to sooth the pain at least a little. He could see shiny stretch marks reflecting the sunlight. 

Jimmy came again... and again... and again, until he was just spamming around the swollen meat in his rim. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was muttering gibberish through his tears and quakes. 

He woke up to moonlight and Drax laying on top of him. He had gone numb from the waist down at some point and was thankful for the small mercy. When he threw up he noticed it was milky white cream that came up with some bile. He continue to throw up as his stomach started feeling less pressure. He pissed himself which he didn’t noticed until he smelled it.

His stomach was still larger than usual, but it wasn’t nearly as large as before. The large beast awake with a start and watched Jimmy throw up again. The boy had finally gotten enough out of his system to not want to beg for death, but the pile of cum he had expelled was so large it looked like a puddle. 

He heard a growl and Drax picked him up and put him in the pile, smearing it all over the boy. His hair was slick with the liquid. The smaller man had to close his eyes, but the sticky goo had sealed his eyes shut. He had breathed in the heady scent of stomach fluids and jizz. It was very unpleasant and had him dry heaving again. 

Drax has started pulling out which caused the boy to moan from the pain and pleasure of being pulled open. The tears were helping clear the cum from his eyelashes, but were starting to become earnest when Drax pulled aggressively and popped out of the other’s tight rim. Blood mixed with semen made him want to die when he saw it. 

Eventually, Drax was lucid enough to take the boy back to his hotel room. He continued pounding into the twink for the better part of a month. The boy had urinated on himself everyday and made the room smell of body fluids enough to attract the neighbors and have the manager complain. He was fed a few times, mostly enough to keep him alive. He definitely got enough protein as his body had a constant supply of ejaculate to break down. 

After a month passed, Drax’s eyes cleared a bit and Jimmy knew he was mentally coming to. Jimmy’s hips were in serious need of surgery as they had been broken multiple times. He had lost all feeling in his legs two days after hey had started and was very worried he was paralyzed. 

Drax saw the boy under him and withdrew from he bed. He knew he fucked up, but he couldn’t leave the boy. He tried, but his body was struggling to even step away from him. When Drax looked closely at the boy’s neck he found out why. At some point he had claimed the young human and would never be able to leave him. He would have to put him through this torture every year until he died. 

Drax contemplated just killing the human as it would be a mercy, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. The way his legs didn’t move made him very aware that he had broken the boy’s spine and paralyzed him. He could fix him, on his home planet, but that would mean he would have to leave his post and return home. With a mate in tow, he would be expected to breed the petite man and that was not something he wanted to think about. A baby would have to come out of that now gaping hole and he didn’t know if Jimmy could handle it. 

After a good sniff and watching the frightened face of Jimmy look at him, Drax knew it was too late. He was already pregnant and would have to give birth. He didn’t know how to explain it, so he didn’t. 

Drax knocked the boy out and brought him to his ship. He called his commander, explained the situation and was then stationed on his home world. The boy was sleeping soundly in a comfy Med bay getting his body repaired. 

When Jimmy woke up, he could feel his legs again. He cried tears of joy until he realized he wasn’t on Earth. The letters on the walls were alien and the contraption he was in was unlike anything they had on Earth.

The beast walked up to the chamber and grunted. He hadn’t said anything to Jimmy in weeks and Jimmy was freaking out.

“Why am I here? What do you want with me?”

He belatedly noticed his asshole was normal again. The med bay fixed everything but the pregnancy. The beast said nothing and just pulled Jimmy out of the box he was in.

“Where are you taking me?”

His questions went unanswered as the beast carried him over his shoulder to a table. Drax placed Jimmy in a chair and hand fed him dinner. At first, Jimmy protested. That lasted five seconds until Drax roared and shoved the food in Jimmy’s mouth. 

“Ok, ok. Don’t piss off the beastman,” Jimmy whispered. He swore he heard a chuff from Drax. 

“Can we go back to Earth now?”

He was ravenous which would be expected as he hadn’t eaten properly in weeks. 

Nothing came back as his reply. He was getting tired of being ignored. All day Drax carried him around the ship, getting him fed and clothed. Drax tucked Jimmy into a very comfy bed and turned the lights out. Jimmy was fine with the treatment since he finally got to rest. 

The next few weeks were the same. Jimmy was used to being toted everywhere much to his dismay. He was fed quite well and had packed on a few pounds more than he had back on Earth. Drax seemed to hover more and more and it was making Jimmy antsy. The more uncomfortable Jimmy was, the more Drax would hover and growl. 

They finally came to a world where it resembled Earth, but with way more colors. Jimmy was fascinated. He had started to rub his belly, but couldn’t really figure out why. He just added it as a nervous tick.

Drax didn’t give Jimmy time to ask questions as he whisked him from the ship straight into a strange vehicle and drove him toward his home. When they arrived he even grabbed the boy and raced into the large domicile and past many other aliens. Jimmy tried to ask what was going on until he saw a few sniff the air and start chasing them. He was scared shitless of the terror inducing faces they were making. Jimmy huddled into Drax’s fur and tried to disappear. Drax let out a low rumble of appreciation which Jimmy mistook as anger. The boy was shaking in fear and was about to vomit on Drax. 

They made it to a massive room where Drax put the boy on another comfy bed. The door to the room was slammed shut and locked. Jimmy relaxed a bit and hid under the sheets. His abdomen had been slowly getting puffier and he was starting to get horny for no reason. He couldn’t understand why he was craving the large monster in front of him, but he was. 

While staring at the pacing man, Jimmy felt slime coat his ass. The man stopped pacing and sniffed the air. Jimmy was getting hard under the covers watching Drax’s muscles flex with each motion. His nipples aches and his balls were tight and painful. His belly was warm and causing him to want to spread his legs. He couldn’t figure out what was happening to him, but he really just wanted Drax touching him right then. 

“Please...” he begged. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew begging would get him whatever he wanted. 

Drax turned to face him and his eyes were glossy again. Slowly, Drax stalked to the bed and slid up between the boy’s parted thighs. Jimmy lifted his legs and placed them over Drax’s shoulders. His belly pudge was slightly in the way and he kind of liked it. He was furiously rubbing his own cock, but couldn’t get himself to nut.

Drax slammed into his rectum and made the boy shout out his pleasure. His asshole had been repaired and was back to the same tiny size it was to begin with, but with his arousal, it seemed to have loosened up a bit. 

Jimmy held onto Drax’s arms which were holding his thighs steady against Drax’s front. He could see the protrusion from Drax’s dick going into his abdomen clearly and it was making Jimmy want to cum even more. His nipples were sore, his ass was on fire in a good burn way, and his balls were so tight he thought they would explode. His dick was too tender to touch so he started playing with his cherry red nubs. He flicked them and twisted them violently. Drax responded by pounding harder and emitting a low growl. 

When Drax shoved deep inside Jimmy and came, Jimmy saw stars. He came as well and continued while Drax was still inside of him. He felt the man’s cock grow and reveled in the sheer agony that the stretch caused. He had never liked pain before, but now it was like someone stroking his cock.

His stomach expanded with the amount of semen flowing into him from Drax and he just kept rubbing his belly and pushing on it slightly to get that pressure he enjoyed. Drax was out of it. He looked like he was going to start round two while still finishing round one. 

For three days they continued. Jimmy’s stomach had grown and he had thrown up numerous times to only be pushed down into the fluid and have it smeared everywhere. 

On the fourth day, there was a knock. Drax forced himself to pull his softened dick out of the warm sheath and answer it. 

“You need to feed it,” was all his father said as he shoved food into Drax’s hands. He knew they were pissed he ran passed them before and just fucked his mate for the first few days he had been home in over 324 years. Jimmy was breathing a little hard and trying to turn over. Every move he made, had fluid pouring out of his ass like a small stream. Drax watched as Jimmy reached back, scooped some up and shoved his fingers in his mouth. 

Three days later and Drax had finally nutted enough times to get the vision of Jimmy doing that out of his head. Drax told Jimmy he wasn’t allowed to leave the house grounds and introduced him to his family, all 76 of them living in this compound. 

Jimmy was overwhelmed, but tried to be nice. Drax had refused to let him shower and had forced him to wear some of Drax’s clothes. Jizz was running down Jimmy’s leg and he was thoroughly embarrassed, but Drax said the maid will clean it up,m and he was perfect. His family would love him. 

What the jackass didn’t tell Jimmy was that they would all know he was pregnant and want to sniff his ass. Jimmy was on his hands and knees with a dozen family members sniffing his ass and groin while Drax watched with a smirk. He could smell Jimmy getting aroused as could the others. The boy was trying to hide his hardening erection, but it was no use. Drax pushed everyone away and started to fuck Jimmy in front of everyone. 

“Wait! Not he-“ Jimmy moaned loudly and started bucking back into Drax. His eyes closed and he couldn’t think of anything other than having Drax inside of him and all around him. He was finally relaxed. A few hours later and Drax was knotted inside of Jimmy. He carried the sleeping boy on his dick everywhere with him. He conducted his meetings with the General and 100 politicians from his sector with Jimmy impaled and passed out on his dick, stuffed with his cum and drenched in it as well. 

“Congratulations!” 

Everyone shook his hand and congratulated him on the mate and baby on the way. 

Jimmy finally awoke before bed, still on Drax’s soft cock. He pondered why he was still inside of Jimmy until Drax started to pull away and Jimmy whimpered at the loss. Drax shoved his soft dick back in Jimmy and was rewarded with a sigh of bliss.

“We can’t stay like this everyday. You need to get out and exercise besides riding me.”

The first words the beast had spoken to Jimmy and they made him turn red and hide under the covers while backing up and making sure his ass kept the heavenly dick stick in his ass. He didn’t to want to lose the pleasant feeling the fullness brought, the relief he felt.

When he woke up again, Drax was gone and he was immediately hit with a wave of depression. His stomach ached and he had to hold back the tears. He had never felt like this. He thought a shower would help since he was still covered in nastiness, but it made everything worse. He smelled like shampoo and soap, but missed the smell of Drax so much he ended up pulling Drax’s clothes out of the dirty hamper and creating a cocoon for himself. He laid like that until Drax came back and saw the boy huddled in a clothes pile. He knew what was wrong immediately when he smelled the fresh scent of soap. 

Another night of vigorous sex and sleeping with Drax inside of him had Jimmy feeling much better. As the weeks went by, Jimmy started to cling to Drax more and more. He would cry when Drax left him alone and jump on him the moment he returned. His belly was getting substantially larger and he could feel slight pains every once in a while. He thought he might have cancer, but Drax told him he didn’t and it was normal. Jimmy didn’t think any of this was normal, but couldn’t bring himself to stay away from Drax. 

One day, jimmy noticed his breasts had gotten bigger. He could lift them and they jiggled. Drax saw the action and went ramrod stiff. 

“That’s weird. I am getting so fat. I bet it’s the alien food. It’s only my body and not my arms or legs. Your food is making me fat!” He was yelling at the nervous alien. 

He got a huff in reply and Drax walked out. Jimmy decided he was going to exercise. When Drax was out of the room, Jimmy started getting worried again. The tears were forming and he ran out after Drax. 

They went to his office and Jimmy sat on Drax’s lap as always, hidden by the desk. Drax was hard and slowly thrusting inside of Jimmy while the human just sighed and leaned back with his head resting on Drax’s shoulder like always. Jimmy didn’t know everyone knew exactly what was happening because they could smell it, so he thought he was good. He would rub his belly every time Drax would cum inside of him and moan quietly in pleasure. His dick was constantly hard and leaking no matter what he did and the only time he got relief was when he was sitting on Drax’s manhood.

Jimmy fell asleep like he usually did everyday around the same time. Drax held a meeting with the representatives from his area while Jimmy slept away on his cock. 

“I see his people are very receptive to our hormones. Has he even spent one day away from you? He is always impaled on your cock. It’s like he can’t live without it.” Quinn was very preceptive, but it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. 

“He can’t. He cries and breaks down when we are apart. He pretty much does the same thing when my cock is not in him. I thought about making a plug and just plugging my seed inside of him and hope that works. I need to get shit done and with him always on me, it’s a bit difficult.”

“I can see. Why not just leash him next to your desk. He can smell you scent and won’t be a burden while stuck next to you instead of you in him,” Leader Quinn said suggested.

“I tried. He just cries and stresses. It’s bad for the babies.”

The men quit their conversations when they heard Jimmy’s breathing become uneven. He was waking up and Drax had told everyone to not talk about the babies around him. He still had to break the news of the boy having to pop out three babies from his ass. They could do a c-section due to the structure of where the human’s carry their young. It could hurt the babies though so it would be safer for them to come out of the opening already there. 

One week until Jimmy’s due date and he could barely move. His abdomen had grown substantially and made him waddle everywhere. He was constantly creaming his dress that he wore and his breasts were leaking a fluid and hurting badly until Drax sucked the fluid out. 

Drax said it was normal and probably due to the food. A harmless side effect. Jimmy had a sneaking suspicion he was being lied to. He could see the hand prints against his stomach and feel the babies kicking. He was waiting for Drax to tell him what parasite he had developed and when they were going to take it out. If he was pregnant which wouldn’t ever happen, he would have surgery. He remembered the bed thing and was not worried. 

The day Jimmy was supposed to give birth, Drax refused to fuck him all day. Jimmy was crying next to Drax in his office while chained by the neck next to him. He felt fluid rush out of his sore ass and flood the floor beneath him.

Drax looked down and cringed.

“I guess now is the time to tell you that you are in labor. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“You fucking asshole! I knew it. Get these fucking things out of me!”

Drax looked shamed the entire drive to the hospital. Jimmy’s ass was throbbing and he couldn’t figure out why. His abdomen was cramping and he was breathing hard. He wanted to just push a huge shit out, but it wasn’t coming. 

Six hours of Jimmy screaming and pushing to no avail with constant cramps and a rock hard dick was causing Drax to get a little anxious. 

“Push human!” The doctor yelled at Jimmy after putting his feet in stirrups.

Jimmy was confused. Where was the bed thing and his surgical team? Why did he have to push? 

A pain shot through him and Jimmy pushed. He felt his asshole stretch a little. It was less than Drax’s knot so he wasn’t dying of pain. Then he felt the shoulders. They were the size of Drax’s knot. He had to push it out and it was making him cum. His eyes were rolling back in his head and his jizz flew out of his cock. He stared crying at the intensity and there was suddenly a small voice to match his. 

The pain was back a few seconds later. Two more babies came out while forcing Jimmy to cum until he cried himself unconscious. 

He peeked down when he finally could comprehend what was happening and saw two small little wolf pups sucking on his tits. His ass was on fire and he was craving Drax’s cock again. 

Now that he knew he could get pregnant and it would feel like the most intense pleasure of his life, he turned to the quiet Drax who was holding baby number three and mumbled a soft, “You are going to get me pregnant again and again and again.”

Drax smiled patiently knowing that is exactly what would happen. Humans were surprisingly fertile. He wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up with 900 children at this rate. As long as his mate was happy, he was happy.


End file.
